Hate
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick is tired of always failing to destroy the girls, so he comes up with a plan to get rid of Blossom. Will it work? Read and find out...


Brick sat on top of a car with his brothers. It was almost midnight, and they were taking a break from trying to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Boomer and Butch were ok with it, but Brick had been doing some thinking. Ever since they were revived by Him, they had been trying to kill the girls, but they always failed. Brick knew that if they didn't do something different they would never achieve their goal. Just going to the girls and attacking them wasn't going to work, so he made a plan to get rid of them. It was almost foolproof, but he didn't tell his brothers about it because they were the only kind of fools that could ruin it.

"Man I never knew taking a break from causing destruction would be this good." Butch said.

"Yeah," Boomer responded. "It's nice to not have to get into fights with those stupid girls."

"We should do this more often." Butch finally noticed Brick staring into space. "What's up with you? Isn't this fun?"

Brick didn't respond, he was too deep in his thoughts.

"Brick…BRICK!!!"

He jumped up and hovered in the air staring at his brothers. "You don't have to yell!"

Butch smirked. "Apparently I do since you're such a bad listener."

Brick was about to insult him, when he remembered what he was thinking about. "Um… I have to go do something. I'll be right back." He dashed off in a red flash leaving his brothers alone and confused. When he was out of their sight, he skid to a stop and began to walk. His plan was going good so far. He knew his brothers weren't going to follow him or anything like that; they didn't really care what he did as long as it didn't affect them in a bad way. Brick stopped when he saw a big white house with three circular windows. He had reached his destination, so it was time for the next part of the plan. In another red flash, he was up to the windows scanning the room inside. He saw that the girls were sleeping, so he smiled and slowly made his way through the window. Once inside, he hovered to the large bed and looked down at Blossom. She was sleeping so peacefully, it was almost cute.

It angered him.

He wanted to punch her right then and there, but he knew he had to go with his plan. He landed on the ground and quietly walked to the other side of the room. Just before he made it, he stepped on a stuffed purple octopus. Brick looked down at it and glared. "Stupid toy." He covered his mouth when he saw that Blossom started to move. He prayed that she wouldn't wake up, and after a few seconds she stopped moving. Brick sighed in relief, and then decided to go over to her and make sure she was 100% asleep. When he got to her, she looked like she was in a deep sleep. Brick was about to walk away, but all of a sudden Blossom sat up. Brick was frozen in fear; he didn't know what would happen next. When he looked closely he could see that her eyes were still closed.

She yawned before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

Brick waited a few seconds before he responded. "I'm um…" He finally decided to just forget the plan, it had already failed. "I'm here to destroy you."

She rubbed her eyes. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Brick was a little surprised by her reaction. "No… I have to destroy you right now."

Blossom yawned again before she smiled, confusing Brick. "You're always so impatient." She looked straight at him with her half opened eyes.

Brick then realized that she was too tired to know what she was doing. He got a very evil smile."Hey Blossom, how many pickles are in a watermelon?"

She thought for a moment. "73."

Brick fought the urge to laugh. "What color is blue plus 9?"

"Green minus 7."

Brick was holding in his laughter, and finally decided to continue his plan. Since Blossom wasn't completely awake, it might actually work. Brick pulled out a beaker containing antidote x.

"What's that?" Blossom asked, before yawning again.

"Antidote x."

"Oh… what are you going to do with it?"

"Get rid of your powers."

"Why?"

"So I can kill you."

Then Blossom did something that surprised Brick. She smirked. "What is with you and trying to kill me? Don't you want to do something else for a change?"

"No way." Brick glared at her. "Alright we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about we-"She was standing up when she tripped over her sheets, and her hand knocked the antidote x out of Brick's hand. She was so tired that after she fell on her bed, she just laid there.

"My antidote x…" Brick said, and then he glared at Blossom and made her stand up. "I'm so sick of you! Even when you're half asleep you foil my plans! Why won't you just die?!"

Blossom stared at him, her eyes were still only half opened. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough. I'll be happy once I take your life."

"Listen I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she stumbled forward and into Brick. She felt her lips collide with his.

Brick's eyes were widened, and he was too shocked to move. After a while, he separated from her warm lips and looked at her very confused and surprised.

Blossom was now on her knees looking at him with a bright smile. "Brick…I love-"

Before she finished, Brick flew out the window and away from the girl's house.

Blossom looked for a moment, then just laid down and fell asleep again.

Brick landed in an alley, and started panting. Even though Blossom didn't finish her sentence, he knew exactly what she was going to say. He couldn't stand to hear those words from her, he was created to hate her so he couldn't feel anything other then that. He looked down and sighed, and then he looked back up and said very low.

"I hate you."


End file.
